UNA FLOR
by LDMB
Summary: Esta historia es una traduccion de la historia de "AI Rorello" llamada "IN BLOOM"


Es incómodo, ¿sabes? Todo el tiempo que pasaste con un chico que considerabas "un buen amigo" cambia repentinamente dentro de un lapso de un minuto. Cambiando a algo más. Algo extraño. Algo tan completamente desconocido. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien debe mantenerse en pie ante un cambio tan repentino? ¿Se supone que debo estar en otro lugar? ¿O tratar de quedarse donde estoy ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer si ni siquiera sabías dónde te paraste en primer lugar? ¿Y cómo se supone que alguien deba tratar sus viejos recuerdos? ¿Debo verlos como una tontería? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿He estado viendo esta relación mal desde el principio? ¿O podrían realmente no haber sido de ayuda?

¿O ... se supone que voy a ver la relación que tenemos ahora como equivocada?

¿que lío ...? ¿Fue un gran error? ¿Cómo puedo saber que es,antes de que algo suceda? ¿Debo esperar y ver? ¿O debo ser proactiva? ¿Y cómo puedo ser proactiva cuando ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué dije eso? Pero aquí estoy. Debido a un capricho, una reacción intestinal, una patada de pánico, una súplica subconsciente que se volvió explosiva ...

No puedo creer que dije eso.

"Así que ... um ..." dice. Espera que diga algo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo esperaba? Me metí en este lío. Si es un desastre. Espera. ¿Piensa que esto es un desastre? Debo disculparme ahora mismo y ... "No pensé que ... a tí, uh ... te gustara de esa manera." -dice, con el rostro más rosado que antes-. No sé qué hacer con ese comentario. ¿Es una respuesta tímida a algo tan espantoso? ¿Está diciendo que él también me quiere? Oh Dios mío, ¿y si está diciendo eso ?!

Axew me dio un codazo en la mejilla. Estaba agarrándose a mi hombro, su lugar favorito, y me miraba desde hacía bastante tiempo. Definitivamente quiere que diga algo. Eso lo sé. Puedo cuestionar lo que estoy pensando, o lo que este chico a mi lado está pensando, pero no hay ninguna necesidad en absoluto para que me pregunte lo que Axew está pensando. Lo conozco mejor que a mi misma. Y lo que sé es que ha estado empujandome a admitir algo que ni siquiera sabía que alguna vez me sentí! "¡ Axew! ", Él empuja una de sus patas contra mí. Su garra podría perforar mi piel con facilidad, y me lo ha dicho. Si no digo algo pronto, él se asegurará de que esto realmente lastime.

"Yo - yo, uhm. Sí. Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Me despierto. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo ?! ¿Por qué le pregunté a él? Si yo soy la que - Geez, ¿qué pasa conmigo? -No lo sabía realmente hasta ... hasta que la vi.

"¿ella?" Me pregunta. Sí, ella . Sabes de quién estoy hablando, tú ... - ¿Serena? Menciona su nombre como para asegurarse. Sí, ella . Sólo pensar en ella me hace ... No lo sé. ¿Enojar? No sé por qué. Ella no debería hacerme sentir tan molesta. He visto a Dawn agarrarse de él antes. He visto a otras chicas mantenerse así. No pienso en ello. Nunca he pensado que alguien le hiciera eso. Y tampoco he pensado en nada relacionado. Entonces, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué al verla atrapada en su brazo así me mando al camino equivocado? -¿Qué hay de Serena? Me pregunta. ¡Dios mío! ¿Está en serio?

"¿Ella es tu novia?" ¿Quien dijo que?

¿He dicho que? ¿Acabo de preguntarle ...? Oh no ... No, no, no, no. ¿Por qué le pregunté eso? ¿Por qué pensaría eso? ¿Eso es lo que me preocupaba ?! ¿Es eso lo que me empujó a dejar fuera lo que le dije ?! ¡No quiero saber la respuesta a eso! Me asusta. Hay un dolor en mi pecho. Algo se hunde allí. Nunca me sentí de esta manera antes. Es aterrador. Hay una garra en mi estómago. Quiero irme. Quiero correr. Quiero irme. No sé dónde. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí para escuchar su respuesta. No puedo quedarme aquí para mirarlo a la cara. No puedo. No sé por qué, en realidad. No puedo.

"M-mi novia?" "No, no, ella no". Él me responde, alejándose un poco. Su respuesta me alivia un poco. Debería aliviarme más, así que ¿por qué no? Tal vez sea porque se volteo. No está mintiendo. No sé cómo lo sé, pero sé lo que acaba de decir es cierto. Pero ... tal vez. se aleja porque se siente avergonzado por la idea. Y eso es porque... ya lo había pensado antes.

A él le gusta ella. ¿No es así?

Ahora hay un terrible dolor en mi estómago. Siento que voy a vomitar. No sé por qué. Tal vez porque ... realmente no me gusta esa respuesta. Y aunque el dolor es diferente de antes, se siente muy similar a la sensación que tuve cuando vi a esa chica aferrada a su brazo.

No era con Serena con la que estaba enfadada. Era con Ash.

Ash Ketchum. Un amigo mío desde hace tres años y medio. Viajé con él durante tres de esos años en la región de Unova. En aquel entonces, yo estaba tratando de encontrar mi propio camino después de que mi mundo se vino abajo. El futuro que pensé que tendria se había desmoronado antes que yo lo alcansara. El presente que pensé que nunca cambiaría se derrumbó bajo mis pies. Fue un terrible fracaso que nunca olvidaré, y no me permitiría perdonar hasta que pudiera arreglarlo. Algún tiempo durante mis viajes, conocí a Ash. Algo en él y las batallas que enfrentó me animaron a mantener mi ánimo. Siempre mantuve mi ánimo, con o sin la influencia de alguien, pero había algo en este tipo que me hizo sentir como 'todo va a estar bien al final'. Aunque no me gustara principio.

Después de unos cuantos eventos, acepté la petición de Cilán y él de seguirlos en sus viajes, así como ayudarlos a salir cuando podía. Pero honestamente, parecía que Ash me seguía en mi propio viaje, y que me estaba ayudando cada vez que podía. Después de todo, viajar con él, frente a todos los problemas que enfrentaba, era como una gran sesión de terapia para mí. Casi todo lo que hicimos juntos me ayudó a encontrar mi camino real y me ayudó a averiguar a dónde realmente quería ir. En cuanto a cómo se sintió? Incluso después de separarnos, continuó sus viajes como si nada hubiera cambiado. Continuando con el supuesto objetivo en un viaje sin fin. Honestamente, ¿qué podía él hacer si no se había fijado un verdadero destino ? ¿En qué podía ayudarle si siempre estaba satisfecho donde estaba? No, al final, él estaba allí para mí - y supongo que simplemente pense que siempre lo estaria.

Ese fin debería haber sido el final para nosotros. Pero por alguna razón, mantuvo contacto conmigo. Una llamada telefónica cada semana para ver cómo estaba. Realmente disfruté esas llamadas. Durante cuatro meses, mantuvimos las conversaciones semanales. Pero, el tiempo pasó, y empezamos a tener cada vez menos tiempo para hablar con los demás - como cada uno de nuestros viajes eran cada vez más difíciles,necesitabamos nuestro enfoque completo.

Dentro de dos meses, dejamos de llamarnos. No era una cosa triste de darse cuenta. Así es como va la vida. Y yo estaba pensando en ponerse en contacto con él una vez que mi viaje terminara. Compartir una comida y una risa,recordando todas las historias de locos que tendríamos el uno para el otro. Así es como siempre me lo imaginaba. Habría hecho un final perfecto para mi viaje. Puede que me haya decidido hacer otro, o puede que me haya retirado a una sólida carrera después de que se haya hecho, pero mi objetivo final fue compartir ese feliz final poco con él. Para decir "gracias por estar allí para mí", supongo.

Pero entonces, un día, de improviso, me encontré con Dawn, una de los viejas compañeras de viaje de Ash, durante uno de mis viajes. Ella era tan agradable y tan amigable como cuando la conocí por primera vez. Ella habría sido una novia perfecta para Ash, pensé - mucho. Tal vez es porque pude ver que los dos eran iguales en mentalidades. Yo habría presionado para que estuvieran juntos, pero jugar a casamentera nunca ha sido lo mío.

Dawn, sin embargo, parecía más interesada a jugar a eso.

Después de contarme acerca de sus propios viajes e historias, ella comenzó a hablar de Ash y lo que ha estado haciendo. Al parecer, a diferencia de mí, Dawn empujó a Ash para que continuara sus llamadas con ella, sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera. Y no sólo ella, sino que otra niña estaba haciendo lo mismo, una líder del gimnasio con el nombre de Misty. Yo sabía de ella. Pero no tenía idea de que también viajó con Ash. Tanto Misty como Dawn parecían interesados en mantenerse en contacto con Ash, especialmente con los recientes acontecimientos. No puedo decir que no tenia curiosidad sobre lo que ella quiso decir con eso.

Afortunadamente, no necesitaba parecer desesperada preguntándome, ya que Dawn me contaba todos los detalles. Al parecer, Ash encontró una nueva compañera de viaje. Y ella era muy observadora. No sólo eso, sino que tenía algo de historia con Ash, una historia sólida como el romance. Tal vez Dawn estaba siendo demasiado dramática con la historia, pero el como se reunieron y decidieron iniciar su viaje,sonaba como si saliera directamente de un cuento de hadas. Yo estaba intrigada. Muy intrigada. Y Dawn alimentó esa intriga sacando una foto del recién formado grupo de viajes.

Era Ash, ligeramente más alto de lo que lo recordaba por última vez, con un conjunto completamente nuevo de ropa. Verlo me dio piel de gallina por la nostalgia. Junto a él había un chico al que inmediatamente reconocí como Clemont, y su hermana, Bonnie. Eran bien conocidos por cualquiera que siguiera con las noticias de la Liga de Batalla en la región de Kalos. Y a la derecha, estaba una chica que no reconocí en absoluto. Su nombre era Serena. Ella era, como describiria, un buen . No sólo la cara y su figura, tambien su estilo de moda era innegablemente lindo. Tenía una amplia y tímida sonrisa, y tenía los brazos alrededor del codo de Ash. Me molestó. No ella. Pero ella con Ash. Ash era ...

Algo en mi tripa me dijo que fuera. Para ver a Ash. Para detenerlo. ¿De qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero me sentí realmente obligada. Me excusé de Dawn y ... y tomé un avión ... ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba pensando en nada. Esa foto. Eso era todo lo que estaba en mi mente, y ni siquiera estaba allí como un pensamiento. Más como ... una visión instintiva. Como si no lo viera realmente, pero estaba allí. Incrustado.

Tres noches de vuelo hasta donde estaba Ash. Estaba loca. Ninguna persona cuerda tomaría un vuelo como ese por un capricho. Especialmente cuando tienen su propia vida y responsabilidades de las que preocuparse. Pero ... esa foto. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Fuera de mi pecho. De mi estómago. Todos los pensamientos racionales de repente se sentían sin peso en comparación con ese sentimiento. Tenía que verlo. Tuve que enfrentarlo. ¿Y hacer qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero yo lo haría.

Cuando llegué, contacté a Dawn y le dije que le dijera a Ash que me encontrara en una ciudad cercana. No quería contactarlo yo mismo. Estaba furiosa. ¿De qué? ¿A quién? No lo sé. Sólo, la imagen de la foto, eso es todo. Fue la fuente de mi frustración, pero no sé si fue el objetivo de mi ira. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Tomó un día entero, pero Dawn dijo que Ash estaba acercándose al Pokemon Center en el que me alojaba. Esperé cerca de la entrada, viendo la puerta como un depredador a la espera de su presa. No me moví, ni siquiera sé si parpadeé. Estoy segura de que asusté a algunos de los transeúntes, pero no me importó. No me importa. Sólo podía esperar y esperar. En pocas horas, finalmente llegó.

Ash Ketchum caminó a través de las puertas automáticas del Centro Pokemon con una mirada ansiosa y esperanzada en su rostro. Era tan optimista e inocente como lo recuerdo. Siempre me gustó eso de él. Pero en ese momento, me enfurecia. Pikachu, como siempre, estaba con él, sentado sobre su hombro con esa adorable sonrisa. Clemont y Bonnie no estaban con él. Tal vez mi llamamiento por él era demasiado repentino para que viniera todo el grupo. Pero esa chica vino. Esa chica . Serena. Ella entró a su lado, demasiado cerca de él. Más cerca que nunca, caminaba cómodamente junto a él, pero lo hacía como si fuera lo más natural.

Ash me vio, y esa sonrisa en su rostro desapareció repentinamente. Mostró confusión y miedo. Mi enojo y molestia y frustración y locura debían de estar mostrando muy claramente en mi cara. Me acerqué a los dos, apenas consciente de cualquier otra cosa a mi alrededor. En ese momento, sólo esos dos existían en mi mundo. Yo no sabía lo que iba a decir, o incluso hacer. No lo había pensado. No había pensado en nada durante bastante tiempo. Solo me observaban mientras caminaba cada vez más cerca y ...

-¡Te quiero, Ash, por favor, ven conmigo!

Lo grité. Lo rugí. Como un colegiala que confiesa su amor al chico mas cool de la escuela, dejando salir las palabras aunque le quemara la verguenzá. Y no podía creerlo. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. No sabía qué hacer con lo que habia dicho. Qué pensar de ello. Las palabras fluyeron de mí, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde salieron.

El rostro de Ash estaba rosado. Yo tenía el rostro rosado. Serena tenía el rostro rosado. El rostro de Pikachu era rosado. Estoy segura de que todas las caras de ese Pokemon Center estaban rosadas. Incluso el rostro del Audino estaba más rosado que siempre.

Una confesión tan audaz.

Y yo fui quien la hizo.

Quería hundirme en el suelo y morir. Yo quería correr. Yo iba a correr. Mis pies estaban listos para correr. Pero entonces sentí un dolor agudo en mi mejilla. Axew había presionado su colmillo duro contra mi piel, forzándome fuera de mis instintos. Había olvidado completamente que Axew estaba conmigo. Que había estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Me preguntaba qué había pensado cuando acababa de dejar a Dawn en el café. Me pregunté qué había pensado cuando abordamos el avión. Y me pregunté qué había pensado cuando me quedé allí como un ratonero en medio del Centro Pokemon, mirando a la puerta.

¿Qué pensaba entonces? ... Por supuesto que sabía lo que estaba pensando entonces. No quería que yo huyera. Él sabía que iba a hacerlo,asi que queria que cambiara de idea. Quería que me quedara, para seguir enfrentándome a lo que acababa de pasar. Él pensó que había pasado por todo este problema porque pensé que valía la pena. Así que no debería correr. Debería enfrentar cualquier consecuencia que venga con lo que creo que es importante.

Excepto ... no sabía lo que era importante. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que acababa de hacer!

Esa chica ... Serena. Su rostro se volvió de rosa a un tono más oscuro de rosa. Sus ojos estaban conteniendo algo. Algo doloroso. Ella se excusó, diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño, y nos dejó a los dos para estar solos. Pikachu, el amor, la persiguió.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba que la lastimara de esa manera. Odiaba que le doliera. Odiaba que renunciara al instante en que lo dijera. Después de todo, ¿no era Ash su ...?

"M-mi novia?" "No, no, ella no". Él me respondió

Estábamos en mi habitación ahora, una barata que alquilé en el Pokemon Center. Tuvimos que hablar en algún lugar más privado después de haber hecho una escena tan embarazosa. Algunas personas nos animaron en nuestro camino aquí. Sus silbidos sólo hacían que nuestros rostros rosados se pusieran rojos.

Había pasado algún tiempo en silencio dentro de la habitación, con los dos mirando a nuestros pulgares. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué decir. No sabíamos qué decir entre nosotros en este punto. ¿Cómo podríamos?

Pensando en todos nuestros recuerdos, todo lo que alguna vez hemos sido el uno para el otro era solo buenos amigos. Nos acercamos y, a veces, las cosas que hicimos era como si estuviéramos teniendo citas, pero nunca hemos empujado la relación para reflejar eso. Fuimos compañeros, eso fue todo. Y ahora ... Y ahora, ¿qué somos nosotros?

Ahora somos más que sólo amigos. Después de todo, él no me correspondia ni me negaba. Pero, ¿qué somos? ¿Amigos que son conscientes de los sentimientos verdaderos del otro? Pero ni siquiera sabía lo que él sentía por mí todavía. Ni siquiera sé lo que realmente sentía por él. Lo que dije, allá atrás, salió de mí sin pensarlo, y de la nada. Entonces, ¿qué podría yo pensar sobre éso? Estoy tan sorprendia como él por mis palabras.

¿Qué debemos sentir? ¿Qué debemos pensar? ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?

Pero, quizás, lo más importante, ¿no debería estar pensando en lo que le estoy haciendo?

Se alejó ligeramente, no queriendo que nuestros ojos se bloquearan. La idea de que Serena fuera su novia había pasado por su mente antes. Le gustaba. Por supuesto que sí.

Esa mirada que tenía en la foto, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de él ... esa sonrisa tímida y feliz en su rostro. Él estaba tan feliz como ella con lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Es lo que me hizo pensar que eran una pareja. Pero al ver esa sonrisa en él ... me hizo sentir traicionada, abandonada - me doy cuenta ahora.

Yo estaba molesta con él. Porque ... pensé ... Siempre pensé en el fondo de mi mente ... que él nunca estaría interesado en nadie. En mis pensamientos sobre el final de mi viaje, cuando compartiamos una comida y una risa, Ash seguía soltero, todavía no estaba completamente interesado en mantener una relación íntima con nadie. Así que sería completamente sincero conmigo, en cada cuento que tuviera que contar. Nada sería retenido. Y yo, también, no aguantaría nada. Porque ... no podía verme a mí misma con nadie más.

... alguien mas.

Ash y yo debíamos permanecer solos juntos. No necesitaríamos a nadie más. Siempre nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ninguno de nosotros conseguiría a nadie más, porque no estábamos interesados en esa materia blanda, romántica. Todo lo que importa es que podamos compartir nuestras historias entre sí ... para que podamos siempre continuar nuestro viaje juntos, de alguna manera, de alguna manera. Con nuestras experiencias compartidas. Por sienpre. Y siempre. Y que nunca terminara.

Yo ... no quiero que termine.

Si se interesa por alguien de esa manera ... entonces tendrá un viaje que no puedo seguir ni conocer. No podra decirme cada pequeño detalle, cada sentimiento honesto, porque no tendría derecho a ello. No importa cuánto diría, cuánto haría, alguna parte de él se mantendrá alejada de mí, bloqueada de mí. Porque ... yo no ... seria eso de Ash ...

Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Hice un ligero gemido. Quería toser para tratar de retenerla, pero en su lugar, un grito se disparó. Estoy llorando. Ruidosamente. Y ... Y no puedo parar. No, no puedo estar haciendo esto. No a Ash. No quiero que me compadezca. No quiero que cambie de opinión solo porque estoy así. Quiero que él haga su propia elección y diga lo que quiera decir sin ser forzado por mí. Nuestros viajes se supone que funcionan juntos, aunque estemos separados! Yo no - no quiero detenerlo!

"Yo amo ... nuestros viajes. Yo no ... Yo nunca quiero que terminen." Yo estaba sollosando. Ash iba a decir algo. Iba a decir algo que me hiciera sentir mejor, lo sé. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por él. Pero no puedo dejarlo. Es egoísta de mí detenerlo ahora, pero sería aún más egoísta para mí dejarlo seguir adelante. Necesito ser responsable sobre mis propias acciones, mis propias palabras. No puedo seguir diciendo que no sé qué - no sé por qué. Necesito saber. Y la única manera que voy a saber es ser completamente honesto con él ahora, con todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tengo. "Ash ..." dije, limpiando mis estúpidas e inmaduras lágrimas, "Realmente no sé cómo es estar en una relación de verdad. La gente me asusta ... Incluso hasta el día de hoy me asustan. Incluso me asustas a veces.

"¿Te asusto?" Me pregunta, con esa voz dulce e ingenua. Me gusta mucho esa voz. No quiero que se vaya.

"S-Sí. Me asustas, sabes, es porque realmente te quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que he sentido por cualquier humano, en realidad, y ... puedes traicionarlo, en cualquier momento. Aprovecharte de mí, con cualquier cosa que diga o haga, y yo ... Te dejaría, te dejaría hacerlo, porque no importa lo que hagas, no quiero que te vayas.

-No me aprovecharía de ti, no te traicionaría, Iris.

Cómo dice mi nombre ... Me gusta mucho también. Cuando viene de él, suena como si me conociera. Como si estuviera en casa conmigo. Como si siempre nos hubieramos conocido. Siempre . "Pero ... tú lo hiciste, dejaste de llamarme y luego tuviste una nueva compañera sin decirme ... Y ... y te gusta".

"C-como,ella- a- a? -..."

-No me mientas, Ash, por favor, no me traiciones más de lo que ya has hecho.

"... bueno." Me dice, como un niño finalmente admitiendo un problema que ha causado.

"Yo sé que te gusta, de verdad te gusta, de esa manera , y es dulce, y los dos son muy lindos el uno para el otro, pero ..." Pero ... ¿Cómo me siento? ¿Cómo me siento realmente acerca de esto? Por favor, déjame ser honesta. Déjame ser lo más honesta que pueda ser. Este paso es importante, puede ser el más importante, para los dos, para cada uno de nosotros. Determinará lo que tenemos ahora, quiénes somos ahora, lo que seremos en el futuro y lo que nuestro pasado significó para nosotros. Así que por favor ... déjame ser honesta como siempre pude serlo contigo. "¿Qué pasa con nosotros ?, ¿qué pasa con ... nosotros ?, ¿qué pasa con todo lo que siempre hemos sido, éramos buenos amigos, somos buenos amigos y todo lo que hemos hecho el uno para el otro, entre nosotros, incluso separados uno del otro, Es muy, muy querido para mí, es insustituible ".

"Me siento igual."

" ¿No es suficiente eso para que yo te ame? ¿No es razón suficiente para que me sienta de esta manera por ti? Y ... puede ser suficiente para que te sientas de la misma manera Por mí No podemos dejar que se convierta en algo más Algo mayor No podemos dejar de vernos como amigos y vernos como algo más que eso Como Ash, como Iris Algo más que un simple compañero. Antes de ir a un viaje que no puedo seguir, quiero que nuestro viaje alcance su cima juntos, antes de seguir adelante.

"Sé que te gusta ella, sé que hay una buena posibilidad de que se pueda convertir en un amor Pero por favor, antes de hacerlo, ¿ nos puedes dar una oportunidad? Si fracasamos o tenemos éxito, sólo quiero que tengamos esa oportunidad. Quiero que tengamos un final juntos antes de que se desvanesca en el fondo No quiero ser sólo una influencia en tu vida Quiero ser una parte de ella, quiero serlo, una parte que nunca desaparesca De tu vida por completo Porque ... Porque ... Nunca desaparecerás de la mía No ahora No nunca Yo te amo Incluso si no sé lo que significa totalmente todavía Quiero Poder explorarlo contigo Quiero encontrarlo contigo Porque, sé que lo que tengo por ti Es ... Es tuyo Este amor ... que tengo ... este, no pertenece a nadie más Así que por favor, déjame compartirlo antes de dejarlo ir ... "

Y eso es. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Porque eso es todo lo que siento. No sé nada más allá de este punto. No puedo predecir nada más. Y sin embargo ... eso me llena de tanta calma.

No quiero que seamos algo más.

Sus palabras me atravesaron el pecho. De repente se siente ... en blanco?

"No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos."

Esa sensación en mi pecho ... Este vacío. ¿Pero duele? ¿Cómo puede doler si no ... no siento nada?

"Porque siempre seremos amigos, y siempre seremos Iris y Ash, aunque estemos juntos".

Eh?

"No creo que podamos ser algo más, Iris. Creo que podemos ser algo diferente, pero no creo que podamos ser algo más grande de lo que somos ahora, ¿no crees?"

¿Qué está diciendo?

"No sé lo que es estar en una relación real tampoco ... Yo tampoco sé qué es el amor, pero sí sé, que no importa lo qué sea, quiénes somos, lo qué hacemos, Siempre seras la Iris que conozco Eres mi amiga Mi compañera Mi ... Iris Y los sentimientos que tengo por ti Bueno, no son para nadie más No sé si eso es Lo que es el amor Pero sé que no son para nadie más Y lo que esos sentimientos resultan ser, no creo que vayan a ir más allá de ellos Más profundo, seguro Pero no más allá Nunca voy a pensar De lo que tuvimos como algo menos de lo que es, Siempre atesoraré lo que teníamos, lo que aún tenemos, aunque no fuera una relación real , lo que teníamos era real y nunca lo abandonaría , aunque sigamos adelante. "

¿Q-qué significa eso? Yo le pregunto. Estoy tan confundida. Sin embargo, emocionada. Y realmente, realmente ansiosa ahora.

"Lo que quiero decir es ... Uhm ... supongo ..." Él me está mirando ahora. Me mira directamente. Y su cara esta muy rosa. ¿Eso significa? Qué significa eso? -Sí, saldré contigo.

Es incómodo ... Todo ese tiempo que pasaste con un chico que siempre viste como a un "buen amigo" cambiando súbitamente después de sólo unas pocas palabras. Cambiar en algo ... diferente. Algo extrañamente más familiar. Algo tan indescriptible. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien deba mantener la cabeza recta ante tal revelación? ¿Se supone que pierda la calma? ¿O tratar de mantener la calma y regocijarme? ¿Qué se supone que debes pensar si ni siquiera sabías lo que era racional en primer lugar? ¿Y cómo se supone que alguien debe mirar el futuro? ¿Debo verlo como emocionante? ¿Jubiloso? ¿Aterrador? ¿Estoy viendo esta relación tontamente ahora mismo? ¿O puede realmente no ser de ayuda?

¿O ... no se supone que debo pensarlo en absoluto?

¿Lo estropearé? ¿Podría todo esto ser un gran error? ¿Cómo podemos saberlo antes de empezar? ¿Debo esperar y ver? ¿O debo ser proactiva? ¿Cómo puede alguien ser proactivo cuando ni siquiera saben lo que tienen ahora mismo? ¿Qué haremos dentro de diez años? ¿Qué haremos en diez segundos a partir de ahora? ¿Por qué dijimos estas cosas? Pero aquí estamos. Debido a nuestros miedos, nuestras caricias, nuestras emociones, nuestra honestidades completamente desnudas ...

No puedo creer que hayamos dicho eso.

Pero vamos a tener que vivir con ello.


End file.
